Conventionally, one of the challenges in drilling horizontal wells for accurate well placement is that sedimentary depositional environments are inherently complicated. Channel sands are one such depositional environment which is typically very difficult to model and view in three dimensions. To date, operators have been limited to hand drawn pictures or curtain plots that only model along a vertical plane showing the geology above and below a desired area.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a geosteering system that not only provides visualization above and below a desired section of the wellbore, but also provides visualization to the left and right of that section, thus providing a complete, real-time, 3D visualization.